


A Slothful Interlude

by lynndyre



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Friendship, Gen, Ink, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Stephen finds Jack sleeping.





	A Slothful Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chantefable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantefable/gifts).



  
[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/09de2c7267a8003c329268e7059d62f6/tumblr_inline_ot1khrgyrq1rqqpfd_1280.jpg)

ETA: Fixed photobucket link, but in case tumblr image doesn't display, Jack and Stephen (and the sloth!) can also be found [here](https://lynndyre.dreamwidth.org/file/1237.jpg)! 


End file.
